This invention relates to a ribbon curling machine and more particularly to both a hand operated ribbon curling machine and an automatic ribbon curling machine for producing a multiple curled ribbon decorative product where the ribbons overlie each other and are attached together. In some embodiments the curled ribbons are attached to a self sticking backing card or a bow or a display holding card or the like.
As is known to those skilled in this technology, there are sundry ways in which to curl ribbon of the type that are typically used to decorate packages, flowers/cookie baskets and the like. One of the more arcane methods of curling is by sliding the ribbon over a knife-edge or any other object where the ribbon slides over a friction surface. For example the simple operation of sliding the ribbon over the edge of ordinary pair of scissors causes the ribbon, be it paper or plastic, to curl. This obviously has limitations, such as being slow, typically done for a single ribbon, and in the more common usage the practice was to curl the end portions of a typical decorative bow. Other types of curling has been done by hand-held curling tools as those described In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,452 granted on Mar. 28, 1995; 5,564,145 granted on Oct. 25, 1996; 5,407,417 granted on Apr. 18, 1995 to Fredric Goldstein, one of the joint inventors of this patent application. Obviously, like the scissors described above, the curling tools disclosed in the immediately aforementioned patents all would require tedious curling and assembly of the curled ribbon strands.
In more recent years, the curling of the ribbon has become automated where a drawing apparatus draws the ribbon to be in frictional engagement with an edge to impart a curl to the ribbon and stripping mechanism that permits the mass production of the curled ribbon which can then be utilized for different types of applications. Examples of this type of mass produced curled ribbon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,492 granted on May 21, 1996, 5,711,752 granted on Jan. 27, 1998 and 5,916,081 granted on Jun. 29, 1999 to Fredric Goldstein, a co-inventor of this patent application.
Also, we are aware of other machines that has the ability of making a curled product that has certain similarities to the end product of this invention and is made by an entirely different method. In one instance, a reciprocal sliding mechanism includes a clamp that holds a ribbon while it is drawn over a stapling device. The ribbon is laid over itself to form a stack of curled ribbons and a stapling device staples the ribbon to a backing card and the cycle is repeated.
This invention is primarily concerned with the curled ribbon that is packaged in one or a number of configurations including the configuration as shown in FIG. 1 of this patent application (curly ribbon). As noted therein, this curled ribbon ribbon product has four (4) curled ribbons 2 each of which are stapled in the center via staple 4. This makes eight (8) strands of curled ribbons 3 emanating from staple 4. Obviously, when a given length of ribbon is attached intermediate the ends of the ribbon by a staple, the portions of the ribbon emanating from the staple forms two (2) strands. In this end curly ribbon product card 5 and ribbons 2 are stapled together. The card which is designed to hang in a display rack may include one surface (not shown) coated with a glue and a paper cover that is removable to uncover the glued surface for sticking to a package and the front surface may include indicia, such as a logo, price, etc. Obviously, in other embodiments the card may be replaced by or made complementary to other devices or objects such as a bow, ribbon, string etc. It obviously should be understood that the FIG. 1 end product is simply one example of an end product of a curly ribbon product. The end product could include as many strands as desired, and it is typical that more than eight (8) strands are formed to make-up the end product.
In one embodiment of this invention, the apparatus for making this product is portable and hand-operated and in an other embodiment of this invention, the product is automatically produced. It will be appreciated that in both embodiments, the ribbon is wrapped around a drum or rotor as it is rotated about an axis either by hand or a motor and that at discreet locations on the drum are provided mechanism for clamping the ribbons onto the drum, stapling the ribbons and card together and cutting the ribbons in another appropriate location. Obviously, the curled ribbon for some decorative purposes are affixed at an intermediate portion and for others they are affixed at the end.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a hand operated drum, reel or disk (hereinafter referred to as a drum) mounted for rotation and includes a handle attached to the drum for causing the rotation. This embodiment also includes a number of posts for holding a number of spools of ribbon, an equal number of guide posts for each of the spools, an equal number of curling heads where the ribbon is placed in frictional engagement or contact to impart the curl thereto and a single guide post where all the ribbons are accumulated in such a manner that a portion of the ribbon is laid over other portions to form a stack to allow clamping with a single clamp. The drum includes stations to hold the combined ribbons with the use of an alligator clamp, and predetermined stations, one to staple the ribbons together and another to cut the ribbons. A card holder mechanism may be employed at the stapling station where the ribbons and card are simultaneously stapled together.
In another embodiment of this invention, an automated machine mass produces the entire package automatically once the machine is initially threaded. In this embodiment and according to this invention, a clamping mechanism including a pair of jaws judiciously clamps the then curled ribbon to the drum after being curled, the clamp releases the processed ribbon once the drum grasps the ribbons and sequentially re-clamps the next to be processed ribbons to continuously and cyclically produce an entire finished product. Also in accordance with this invention, this automated machine judiciously staples and judiciously cuts the curled ribbons in the proper sequence to produce the end product.
The advantages of utilizing a drum as taught by this invention and without limitation are as follows:
1) the drum provides a compact drive system, more compact than heretofore known systems, making it possible to have a machine which requires minimal space, and in the portable unit, it can fit on an ordinary kitchen table or the like;
2) the strands are inherently stacked together in the process of being pulled, unlike sets of wheels which would have to guide the 12 strands, for example, upon each other, which is critical when stapling or attaching the ribbon strands to a card;
3) the drum obviates the need of sets of wheel or roller drive systems and the necessity of synchronizing the wheels and rollers in these types of systems and avoids the potential of xe2x80x9cloopingxe2x80x9d;
4) the drum, obviously, can increase the number of strands simply by increasing the number of revolutions in a cycle;
5) because the ribbon wraps around itself on the drum the ribbon eventually secures itself to the drum and the clamp for originally clamping ribbon to the drum is released. Thus the drag on the drum is reduced as the rotation continues. This obviates the problems of adverse release and tearing of the ribbon in heretofore known systems. and
6. the system using the drum always ends in the starting position for the next set of strands avoiding the necessity of repositioning the mechanism to begin the process.
In another aspect of this invention, the amount of curl can be controlled by selecting the proper discharge angle that the ribbon makes relative to the surface where the curl is imparted. Typically, the more acute the angle and hence the amount of drag or friction imparted to the ribbon as it is makes contact with the member imparting the drag or friction, the greater the degree of curl in the ribbon. This is the case no matter what the material the ribbon takes. This feature significantly allows the user to decide the overall size and shape of the curled ribbon product, whereby acute angles provides a more compact curled bow while lesser acute angles provides larger more flowing curls. When producing the curled ribbon product by an automated machine the curling device of this invention allows for consistency and flexibility in production.
An object of this invention is to fabricate a curled ribbon end product either manually or automatically by winding a plurality of ribbons around a rotating body and simultaneously imparting a curl thereto and then affixing the ribbons to another member and cutting the ribbon at different locations on the rotating body.
A feature of this invention is to provide a hand operated machine for making curled ribbons and attaching a plurality of ribbons taken from spools of ribbons to a clip or bobbin that is inserted into a rotatable drum that is rotated about an axis as by a handle mounted on the drum to draw the ribbons over a curling mechanism and which drum includes different stations for stapling the ribbons to each other and/or a card and for cutting the curled stapled ribbons.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a machine for automatically curling ribbons, attaching the curled ribbons to the drum of the machine, stapling the curled ribbons together at one station of the drum and cutting the ribbons at another station of the drum for producing a decorative piece. It will be appreciated that unless the ribbon upstream of the cutting or severing device is clamped prior to cutting, the ribbon will become disengaged from the drum and disrupt the cycle.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a curling device for imparting a curl to the ribbon that includes mechanism for changing the exit angle that the ribbon makes with the curling mechanism to control the curl characteristics of the ribbon.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a clamp that comprises automated fingers or jaws that are Controllable to temporally clamp, release and re-clamp a plurality of ribbons wound around a rotating drum.
Another feature of this invention is to provide an automatic machine for mass producing decorative curled ribbons by curling each of a number of ribbons and then combining and processing the combined ribbons through a number of sequential operations including the steps of winding the plurality of ribbons around a drum after being curled, affixing the curled ribbons to a card having a glued backing with the use of an automatic card feeding and stapling mechanism, an anvil, separately cutting the assembled card and curled ribbons that are attached to the card and releasing the assembled unit from the machine.
Another object of this invention is the method for producing a decorative multi-colored curled ribbon end product from a continuous supply of different colored uncurled ribbons including the steps of combining the different colored ribbons, stapling and cutting thereof.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a method that cyclically produces a curled ribbon product by the steps of providing a rotating drum, a clamp for clamping a plurality of ribbons which may be of different colors to a the drum until the ribbons are self-supported to the drum and then releasing the clamp from the ribbons, re-clamping the plurality of ribbons, affixing the ribbons together and then cutting the affixed ribbons in one cycle so as to provide a continuous process for mass producing the end product without the necessity of manually feeding the machine after the initial feed.
A still further object of this invention is to teach a system for making curled ribbon product that is characterized as being simple and inexpensive to use and manufacture as well as affording the following advantages:
1) a compact drive system, more compact than heretofore known systems is attained, making it possible to have a machine which requires minimal space, and in the portable unit, it can fit on an ordinary kitchen table or the like;
2) the strands are inherently stacked together in the process of being pulled, unlike sets of wheels which would have to guide the 12 strands, for example, upon each other, which is critical when stapling or attaching the ribbon strands to a card;
3) it obviates the need of sets of wheel or roller drive systems and the necessity of synchronizing the wheels and rollers in these types of systems and avoids the potential of xe2x80x9cloopingxe2x80x9d;
4) it increases the number of strands simply by increasing the number of revolutions in a cycle;
5) because the ribbon wraps around itself on the drum the ribbon eventually secures itself to the drum and the clamp for originally clamping ribbon to the drum is released. This obviates the problems of adverse release and tearing of the ribbon in heretofore know systems; and
6. the system always ends in the starting position for the next set of strands avoiding the necessity of repositioning the mechanism to begin the process.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.